256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Other Horrible Halloween
The 34th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Watch it here. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, the Rosens are spending the night at Richard's flat in Spain. Brian notes that he didn't know that Richard plays the guitar, and Older Rosen just does what he usually does. That night, someone sneaks by Richard's flat, opens the window, and takes Michael out. The mystery person drags Michael across town, but is interrupted when Augmented Reality Rog falls into a nearby fountain, waking Michael up. Michael wonders how he got there, and then asks the mystery person who he is and why he brought Michael out. The mystery person reveals himself to be none other than The Pocketfoogle. Michael, however, doesn't remember him, and comments again at his silly name. This angers The Pocketfoogle, who once again threatens to kill him. Meanwhile, back at Richard's flat, Older Rosen gets hungry in the middle of the night and wants some chocolate cake. As he tries to sneak over to get some, he narrates his every move out loud, causing Brian and Richard to wake up. After stepping on a floorboard and causing a loud creaking noise, Richard tells Older Rosen that he can have the chocolate cake in the morning. After Older Rosen agrees, he returns to his bed, he realizes that Michael is gone. He begins shouting for him, but Brian and Richard tell him to shut up. Meanwhile, Michael and The Pocketfoogle have gotten into an off-screen fistfight. Michael asks him why he's so hostile despite the fact that he doesn't even know him, and The Pocketfoogle explains. He reveals that his brother is actually Jack, who got sent to prison for drug dealing thanks to Michael. The Pocketfoogle swore revenge against Michael, shoved science up his butt and assumed his current identity. Michael comments at his silly name again, and The Pocketfoogle switches over to his large form. The two get into another fight, and The Pocketfoogle shows that he is clearly much stronger than Michael in this form. Michael then tricks The Pocketfoogle into switching into his smaller form by entering a nearby cafe (which The Pocketfoogle would be too big to fit through the door otherwise). As the Pocketfoogle enters, Michael tackles him, and they exchange multiple blows offscreen. The Pocketfoogle comes out on top again by switching back to his big form, and sends Michael flying to the back of the cafe. Luckily for Michael, a wall bar happens to be lying on the ground, so he uses it against The Pocketfoogle, quickly defeating him and sending him flying into one of the fountains, shrinking him in the process. Michael goes back to Richard's flat, while Augmented Reality Rog tries to strike up a conversation, though Older Rosen cuts him off. In Hyrule, a void appears in the sky right above the castle, turning everything black-and-white and distorting the castle around it. The King panics. The void then attempts to take over the brains of those inside the castle, and this only successfully works on Zelda (as she is the only sane one in the castle). The possessed Zelda tries to attack The King. Kravindish also happens to be in the area, and thinking that the actions of the void are illegal, tackles it. The void immediately disappears and all its effects are negated. Music * "Room 26" by Lalo Schifrin * "The Fall of The House of Usher: Pavane" by The Alan Parsons Project * "The Wicker Doll" by The Amorphous Androgynous * "Ghost Vexations" by The Black Dog * "Welcome to Vice" by Hybrid * "Gentle Breeze" from Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 OST * "I Choose Noise (Orchestral)" by Hybrid * "To Die on Halloween" by Two Steps from Hell * "Unstable Matter" by Monolake Category:Episodes